


Here Without You

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, This takes place during the the BotL, it is goes into Annabeth's mind and character, nothing too bad though, so it's pre-percabeth where there was all that tension between the two of them, some minor graphic depictions of Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: When Annabeth manages to escape Mount St. Helen's, and out of the labyrinth she is forced to deal with the aftermath of being the only one from her quest to make it back to Camp. 
Takes place during the 2 weeks Percy was MIA on Calypso's Island.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because shit is about to hit the fan during the last two weeks of the semester and I am feeling angsty and stressed. So I wrote an angsty fic about Annabeth in the two weeks Percy was MIA on Calypso's island. And also because there's not enough of pre-percabeth here anymore. Also, the last scene is dialogue taking from Battle of the Labyrinth just flipped to Annabeth's POV. So I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome!
> 
> Warning: some minor graphic descriptions in a dream. Nothing too terrible. Also some cursing. And it was not beta'd at all. I will own up to my mistakes

 

Annabeth felt like she had lead in her stomach as she ran down the tunnel. Having to split from Percy was the hardest thing she's ever had to do, and she felt guilty just leaving him there to defend himself against all those telekhines. He might be the strongest demigod she's ever met, but he was still just one person, someone who was fourteen years old for gods sake.

The tunnel wasn't the same one that she and Percy came in from. The labyrinth was always changing, which was something that frustrated Annabeth to no end. But the little mechanical spider she had to follow back to Hephaestus didn't seem to have any problems navigating it.

She didn't know how far she had run away from Mount St. Helens, but apparently, it wasn't far enough. The tunnel seemed to be made out of solid limestone, and it was almost unbearable to breathe in because of the heat and humidity. She heard a gut-wrenching scream that made her stop in her tracks, allowing the spider to keep on running ahead of her. Annabeth felt her stomach drop to her feet. She recognized that voice.

It was Percy's.

Their little argument replayed itself in her mind. Him telling her to get out, she refusing to leave him in fears that he would be killed. Then she went ahead and kissed him. Annabeth wished that she had been able to look at his stunned face for more than a split second. She wished that she hadn't kissed him because she was fearful that she'd never see him again. And then she ran off with fleeting words telling him to be careful.

A moment after his scream, a jet stream of steam and heat blasted down the corridor, so powerful that it slammed Annabeth to the ground and knocked the wind right out of her lungs. She heard an explosion that shook the tunnel, sprinkling dirt and rock down onto her. Annabeth covered her head to avoid getting hit. Annabeth felt tears start to come out from her eyes. But she had no time. She lifted her head to see the spider as just a little glimpse of metal in the distance. She couldn't lose her only navigation back to the god.

She stood up and started sprinting as fast as she could. Soon enough she was back with the spider who brought her to Hephaestus. The god was hammering around, still working on that car. He didn't even notice Annabeth was there until the spider scurried its way to the god. Only then did he roll out from under the car and look at her.

"What do you have to report, daughter of Athena?" he asked, tinkering with the spider until it dismantled.

Annabeth secretly was relieved to see that spider is in pieces again. But it didn't quell the hysteria that was building inside of her. She felt the tears starting to form a thin sheet over her eyes, and her breathing was starting to pick up. The echoes of Percy's scream replayed in her head like a broken record.

"The-the," she stuttered out trying to get her thoughts together to form a coherent sentence.

The forge god thankfully didn't rudely interrupt her. She didn't think she could handle any testy gods now.

"The telekhines were using it to forge some kind of weapon," she said in between heaving breaths.

Hephaestus scratched his beard which had little embers flickering in the hairs. His black eyes then locked onto hers.

"Do you know what the weapon was?" he inquired.

Annabeth shook her head no. She didn't trust herself to speak out anymore. Hephaestus then glanced to the side of her.

"Where are your friends?"

Annabeth almost let out a sob. She was just able to catch herself instead just gasping for air like a fish out of the water. She looked down from the god, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Shame flooded inside of her.

"Percy and I split up from Grover and Tyson before we got to Mount St. Helen's. But then we got discovered by the telekhines and Percy told me to leave so he could form a diversion."

She paused not ready to admit what she thought happened to Percy. She couldn't believe that he had died from the explosion. He was the strongest demigod she'd ever known if anyone could survive something like that, it was him. She took a deep breath and soldiered on through her explanation.

"There was an explosion, and that's all I know," she finished lamely.

Annabeth sneaked a glance at the god. His face was scrunched together, and he was rubbing a hand through his beard. He then shook his head slightly and turned around to tinker with something.

"That is not good," he muttered to himself, but Annabeth heard it.

Wanting to know more she took a step forward toward Hephaestus.

"What do you mean this is not good?" she demanded.

She knew that demanding information from a god was never good, no matter which one it was. But she was desperate to know. Any information could be vital. Hephaestus shook his head again and turned it towards her, so she could only see his profile. He hammered something and then turned around.

"Do not worry about it daughter of Athena. Take this tracker, for it will lead you back to your camp."

Annabeth took the gift from his huge hands but wasn't satisfied with the answers she didn't get. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me something at least," she started, before becoming overwhelmed by sadness.

"Please."

It had almost sounded like begging, but she would never admit that to anyone. Hephaestus' face seemed to soften just a little bit. His black eyes didn't have such a hard gleam in them anymore.

"Have hope, Annabeth Chase," was all he said before turning around and going under his car, dismissing her.

She looked down at the gift he gave her, hoping that it wasn't another mechanical spider. Instead, it was just like a compass, but the arrows glowed in the correct direction to go. With a sigh, she walked out of his shop and back into the labyrinth.

* * *

Navigating the labyrinth alone was something Annabeth never wanted to do ever again. It was scary enough when she had three companions by her side, but when she was by herself, the place seemed to feed off her fear and amplify it tenfold. Even with her magical navigation device, she was still worried she would get lost forever down in the tunnels.

Thankfully, she emerged from the entrance in the woods. She breathed in the fresh air with gusto, thankful for finally getting some. It was dark in the forest, but it was only from the canopy of trees that was blocking most of the sunlight.

Annabeth felt drained both physically and mentally when she came out. She dropped to her knees and fell face first into the grass and dirt that surrounded Zeus' Fist. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dryad emerge from her tree. Her vision was already starting to blur from the distinct lack of good sleep in gods knows how long, therefore couldn't tell if it was someone she knew specifically.

"Someone get me to the Big House," she mumbled to the dryad.

She saw her nod her head vigorously before running away in the direction towards Camp. A moment later blackness overcame her.

When she woke up, she felt like shit. Once the blurriness of sleep was away, Annabeth noticed that she was in the infirmary. Gauze was wrapped around her arms, and she felt the gel of salve underneath it. Will Solace, one of the chief medics Camp had was taking inventory of medicines. She cleared her throat to signal that she was awake.

His mop of golden blonde hair whipped around and his light blue eyes widened. He dropped the clipboard he had in his hand onto the counter and in three strides was over at her bedside. He took out his medical kit and started examining her.

"Annabeth, thank the gods you're alright," he said with a sigh of relief.

Will was a year younger than her, making him thirteen years old. But she knew that he was turning fourteen soon. But that didn't stop him from being a great medic for Camp. He had inherited that talent from his father, Apollo.

"How long was I out for?" she croaked while letting out a long yawn.

Will was carefully unwrapping the gauze around her forearms and checking out the burns she had received from running from the explosion. She also had cuts and scrapes everywhere. He walked over to a cabinet and sorted through bottles until he picked up the one he needed. He placed on gloves and then squirted the salve onto her arms. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, the salve felt so good on her skin. Will had a little smile on his face as he rubbed it up and down the burns and cuts before wrapping it in fresh gauze.

"Just over twenty-four hours. By the time I and the other medics got to you, you were passed out cold. You had burns all over your arms and face, thankfully just first-degree ones. Nothing too serious," Will informed.

She could see the unasked question that was on Will's tongue: where are the others? Now that she was awake and alert, the crushing feeling of failure fell back onto her shoulders. Her hand went to the gray streak that was in her hair from being forced to carry the sky that past winter. Annabeth felt the lingering pains in her back and shoulders just thinking about it. She wasn't sure which pain was more of a burden on her.

"I'll go get Chiron. Just stay put Annabeth," Will softly spoke breaking Annabeth out of her reverie.

His light blue eyes looked up and down her body like he was making sure everything was alright, at least physically. He then looked her in the eyes and gave a small grimace and a curt nod before turning around and walking out.

Annabeth adjusted herself on the cot she was lying in and tilted her head back. The ceiling of the infirmary came into her line of vision. It was boring and white, but she was okay just looking at that. For the moment, it would distract her from her own thoughts.

From the outside, she could hear the hustle and bustle of campers. Even though numbers had dwindled significantly due to demigods going rogue to Kronos' side, there was still at least forty of them all together. She wanted so badly to get back out there already and fix what she started.

She let out a loud and frustrated groan. Annabeth closed her eyes tight and banged her head against the backboard of the bed.

"I wouldn't hurt yourself more my dear," an old voice came.

Annabeth's eyes snapped open, and she felt heat spread to her cheeks from the embarrassment of getting caught. Chiron slowly trotted inside, his hooves echoing every time they touched the wood floor.

He was in one of his many tacky t-shirts that older campers (no matter how few and far in between they are) get him. She sat up so she could seem just a little bit taller and composed than she was and felt. Annabeth gave a curt grimace at him, which he returned with a smile. But his brown eyes knew the truth of the situation at hand. He always did.

"At least your burns are getting better. Will has a gift when it comes to these things," he said.

Annabeth didn't say anything to him. She didn't know what to say to him. Instead, she just nodded along and looked away and down at her arms instead. There was a silence between the two of them for a few moments.

"Annabeth," he said kindly, "are you going to tell me what happened?"

She wants to say no so badly. Wants to not lay out everything she's feeling into the open, because if she does that she becomes vulnerable. And no one needs a vulnerable Annabeth, especially on the eve of war. They need someone strong, a leader, and that's what she is to the Camp.

Or at least, what she was to the Camp. She's not so sure she is someone to look up to now that she had failed her quest horribly.

But she know's she can trust Chiron. She's trusted him since the moment she crossed the border to Camp and he had taken her in with love and care. Something she craved from everyone around her.

"I failed," she whispered.

Her voice was soft, and she was surprised Chiron even heard her. She felt herself unfocus, too many thoughts running through her head and now she was starting to shut down. It happened when she got too stressed or emotional; which in the past few years has happened much more than she would like.

Even though she was staring at nothing, she heard a sigh escape from Chiron. It snapped her out for a moment, she flicked her eyes to his before looking back down at the blankets and her legs underneath.

"Annabeth, I wish for you to tell me more. What happened to Grover, Tyson and Percy?" he prompted softly.

The memories of splitting up after their encounter with Hephaestus, of Percy and her investigating Mount St. Helen's, Percy's scream echoing inside her mind. That haunted her, like a banshee scream she would never shake off.

She felt her throat tighten up, the start of her crying that she didn't want. But she couldn't stop it. A tear fell down her face, she could feel it dripping down her cheek and then off her chin and onto the blanket. And then another, and another.

"We were doing okay at first. Even though it was messing with us, we were able to find Hephaestus, who said he'd help us find Daedalus if we did him a favor. When we left, Grover felt something, something he believed linked to Pan. He insisted he go off to find it, even though I tried to stop him. But he and Tyson ran down another tunnel while Percy and I went down another."

A sob escaped out of her mouth. Immediately, she threw her hands over her mouth to cover it, opting to inhale through her nose to try and calm herself. It didn't work, and another sob sound came out and her breathing started to get shallow as she became hysterical.

She felt a soft hand start to rub her back. Chiron didn't say anything, patiently waiting for her to continue on when she felt she was ready. Annabeth instinctively leaned into the touch, needing to receive the comfort that came from it. After a while, the sobs became hiccups, and she slowly regained her breath.

"We went to Mount St. Helen's. We discovered that telekhines were there forging some weapon, like Luke's sword. But we got caught."

The memory of staring Percy in the face and kissing him, full on kissing him on the lips, came into her vision. His look of shock all over his face, one that she didn't even get to tease him about.

One she might never get to tease him about, she thought.

Annabeth closed her eyes tight, hoping that it would kill the memory and the bad thought. She didn't want to think that, she really didn't want to. But the explosion and Percy's guttural scream echoed again.

"He told me to leave. Of course, we argued, but he was insistent. So I ran, I ran out of the area and back into the labyrinth. Before I could get too far, I heard the explosion, and the wind and heat that came from it knocked me down to the ground. And I heard his screams. That is a scream I've heard before Chiron," she said the last sentence losing her breath.

She could tell that he knew what she meant. Flashbacks of torrential downpour and hail came to her mind. Luke, a younger version of him, still without the corruption, dragging her up the slick hill. She resisted vehemently wanting to save Thalia from the hoard of monsters surrounding her. Lightning was crackling in the air, giving it a strong ozone smell. Luke finally picking her up by the waist and dragging her down the leeward side of the hill. She heard the scream Thalia let out as she made her final stand. It even overpowered Annabeth's. It was louder than any thunderclap the daughter of Zeus could produce.

"That is the scream of someone who made their final stand," she whispered.

Annabeth stole a glance from Chiron. His face was in deep concentration. He rubbed a hand through his beard. Finally, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I know that it is difficult to process. But I am sure that Percy may still be alive. If anyone can go against the odds, I'd be willing to bet it would be him," he stated trying to reassure her.

She wanted to share that same sentiment with her mentor. Chiron had trained some of the best heroes in the Greek world. He knew that demigods died all the time, even could be called expandable. Not that he would ever say that. He is too kind to say it bluntly to them. His style would to cleverly word it instead. But if he had any sliver of hope that Percy could be alive, then she should have that optimism too.

"If you believe he is alive, then I do too," Annabeth said.

He then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. His smile was small and tight. Brown eyes looked directly into hers.

"Do not go running away with this hope. If he does not return in two weeks, I'm afraid we will have to assume the worst has happened and we shall proceed accordingly," he warned before walking out of the infirmary.

* * *

Annabeth scanned all the spines of books in the library of the Athena cabin. She had decided to skip arts and crafts that day with the rest of her siblings, leaving her second in command, Malcolm in charge. The older Athenian always took charge in her absence with relative ease, but when she had given it over to him, he just looked at her with worry.

It had been three days since she had gotten back to Camp after the fiasco of her own quest and crippling feeling of failure. Everyone at Camp was already on edge, to begin with, but they all seemed to be wary of Annabeth even more. Like she was on the brink of a meltdown.

The idea of going back down into the labyrinth scared her to death. But she couldn't just abandon her friends even more than she already did. Annabeth couldn't stand the idea of being a coward, even though she knew that's exactly what she was. A coward who ran away in the face of death.

She ran a hand over a very old leather bound book and pulled it out from the shelf and into her arm. It was the last book that was about the labyrinth in their library. She walked out of the wing of the cabin and to her desk.

Her desk which was placed against a wall with the others for every one of her siblings was a mess. Maps dated from all periods of time were spread across the surface and overlapping each other. Mathematical compasses and protractors were covering the drawings of the labyrinth. Books were stacked high on the far right corner of her desk, where on top of that was the ceramic cup that held all her pencils, pens, and highlighters. Scrolls that Chiron lets her borrow from him, were leaning against the books.

Annabeth slumped down into her chair and began work. She opened up the book and began scanning all the contents she could find. Everything that she thought useful, was then quickly jotted down on whatever piece of paper was in her vicinity. Hopefully, she would be able to read her own scribble and spelling errors. Even when she wrote in Greek, dyslexia still got the better of her sometimes. It wasn't nearly as horrible as it is in English though.

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder. The sensation snapped her out of her concentration, pencil flying out of her hand and fists ready to punch whoever was disturbing her. When she saw it was just Malcolm, she let her guard down and slumped her shoulders. She put her hands behind her on the edge of her desk and leaned against it hoping her stance was casual enough.

"What's up?" she asked. Then after a moment she gave a small smile.

Malcolm just looked at her with an eyebrow arched. He was much taller than her, probably hitting 6'1" at least. But he was a lanky kind of tall. Kind of like her dad. His blonde hair was a shade lighter than her own, making it a bleach blonde color, and it was shaggy and a little long.

"Just telling you that we're heading out to dinner now," he informed.

Annabeth shook her head, turning to towards her work on her desk. She then shrugged her shoulders.

"You go on ahead. I'm not hungry anyway," she rebutted.

He just shook his head and took a step forward. Annabeth was tall herself, but she still had to look up to him. Malcolm had a stern look come over his face, his gray eyes narrowing at her. He was giving her the older brother look.

"I don't think so Annabeth. I know your work is important and all, but so is eating and taking care of yourself. Plus, it's pasta night, your favorite. Now come on, don't make me drag you by the ear, or pick you up."

They both knew how stubborn they could be. It was a trait that defined most of Athena's children. If they really wanted to, they could've had the standoff last all night. But Annabeth let him win, just this once. She glared at him and then stalked past him and out towards the dining pavilion where everyone else was already gathered.

She sat down at the Athena table, where her other siblings were already sitting and chatting away. They noticed her appearance and gave quick smiles to her before going back to conversations. Malcolm took his seat next to hers quietly with a triumphant smirk on his face. She crossed her arms and leaned forward on the table resting her chin in the gap, sulking.

Chiron said his normal speech that he does before every dinner. Then the dryads came out with all the food. Holly came over and poured some alfredo linguini with chicken onto Annabeth's plate, before running off to another camper who wanted that too. Lilac then sprinkled cheeses onto everyone's plate that wanted it on, giving Annabeth some parmesan and mozzarella. Finally, Senna came over with breadsticks before pronouncing away. Annabeth picked up the cup and wished for some lemon seltzer and took a sip after it filled up magically.

Annabeth stood up and walked over to the brazier and scraped a portion of her food in. She closed her eyes.

Please let Grover and Tyson and Percy be alive and safe. Please, she silently begged to the gods hoping for once they'd answer her.

Then she turned around and walked back to the table and began to silently eat, feeling alone even though she knew she wasn't.

* * *

Annabeth didn't know where she was. She could tell it was a dream, her body didn't have the same feeling it did in reality. It had that sense of weightlessness, like she was in zero-gravity, but could still remain on the ground without floating away into the abyss. It was a very weird sensation.

It was dark, completely black around her. She couldn't see her own hands in front of her face even though she knew they were there. She started to walk around with her hands out in front of her to see if there were any confinements to wherever she was. Suddenly her hands hit a surface. It wasn't smooth, but bumpy and round. She curled her fingers around one of them and tugged on it. Annabeth figured it was a rock, or a bunch of rocks piled up together to form a seal from whatever was on the other side. Unfortunately, the rocks seemed to be tightly packed together, and she wouldn't be able to yank them out alone.

It was like being in Polyphemus' cave again. Except there was no oculus where she could maybe try and escape out.

Annabeth immediately started to form a plan somehow to escape. There had to be a way out somewhere. She just had to figure it out fast. A groan came from behind her. Startled by the noise Annabeth whipped around, her hand going to her hip. She noticed that her sheath wasn't there, and neither was her dagger. She was weaponless. That was not good at all.

A crack of light emerged from somewhere. It was just a sliver, not enough to make Annabeth blind, but it made her squint. But she still couldn't see anything around her. Another groan came from whoever was with her, and another crack of light appeared. And it repeated until Annabeth could see and the person was in front of her. And when she saw, she felt like the breath had knocked right out of her. She gasped and both her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

It was Percy. Except he didn't look like himself. His skin was covered in severe burns, his face reminding her of that Batman villain from the comics that one of her siblings loved to read. He was missing chunks of hair from his scalp, where it was bloody and peeled back. His clothes were the ones she remembers him wearing that day, but they were more shreds than anything else, barely covering his body. His skin was covered in soot which is why she didn't even notice he was with her in the beginning.

"Percy," she gasped.

His green eyes darkened, reminding Annabeth of a hurricane coming to shore to wreak havoc on everything it touched. His lips formed a snarl at her.

"You did this to me," he growled out.

Startled, Annabeth took a step back. Nausea gripped her stomach in a tight clutch, making her want to vomit. As she took one step back, he took one step forward keeping the same distance from her each time.

"I didn't want to leave you," she stuttered out finally.

He pointed a finger at her, his fingernails cracked and covered in dirt and burns like the rest of his body. He bared his teeth like a wild animal. She had never seen Percy so angry before, and Annabeth wanted to die because she was the cause of it.

"But you did. You are a coward and left me even though you knew that I was going to die. And now look at me," he accused.

He let out a laugh that chilled her to the core. It made her lightheaded. Annabeth just wanted this nightmare to be over.

"No body to be burned, therefore no proper funeral rites. You have condemned me to eternal unrest Annabeth Chase. And I will haunt you the rest of your life because of it," he spat out with malice.

Annabeth shook her head. Tears started to escape her eyes and she could tell she was full on sobbing.

"No!" she exclaimed through a sob and rough inhale of breath, "no, you aren't dead. You can't be! This isn't what you look like!" she screamed.

"How are you going to tell my mother? She will hate you. The only family you wanted and felt a part of will be ripped from you. You are responsible for the death of her only child! Her only thing that made her life living for!" he shouted.

Every word that came out of his mouth was like a stab into each of her vital organs. But he was right. Everything he said was completely correct. She is responsible for him. It was her quest, she brought him along with her. Sally, the woman she loved more than her own mother, the woman who loved everyone and everything would learn to hate someone: her.

"And you broke the rules! You always broke the rules for your own benefit. It was because of this that you not only got me killed, but you let Grover and Tyson get lost in the labyrinth alone! This quest is all your fault! All these deaths will be on your conscience!"

Annabeth crumpled to her knees. The burden of this quest made her buckle under the weight. It was worse than holding up the sky. She always let people she loved down, and now it was no different. Her sobbing had become hysterical, and she couldn't breathe properly. Inhales were shallow and fast. Her chest was hurting from dry heaving so much because of the crying.

"You can't be dead," she croaked, "you just can't be. You're my best friend."

There was a pause.

"Keep believing that Annabeth," Percy sneered at her.

When she looked up she was alone, and she passed out from the lack of air.

Annabeth woke up gasping for air. Her face was stiff and tears were coming out of her eyes. She looked out the window and saw that the sun wasn't even over the horizon yet. The sky was just turning purple and gray. Feeling more exhausted than when she fell asleep, Annabeth slammed her head against the pillow looking up at the ceiling of the Athena cabin. Looking at everything, but seeing nothing at the same time.

* * *

The arena was empty, given that all combat classes had ended for the day. Annabeth gladly took that as her chance to blow off some steam and frustration by slicing dummies to straw and dust.

It has been a week, seven days had already passed in both a blur but also at an agonizingly slow pace. Annabeth is haunted by dreams every night, whether it's flashbacks of Thalia's final stand on Half-Blood Hill, or Percy looking grotesquely deformed from the explosion he was caught in. She woke up in a cold sweat, with tears streaking down her face and damping her pillow as well. If her siblings notice, they don't ask her about them. She is grateful for that, her pride had been dented enough as it is; she doesn't think she could handle another blow to that and her self-esteem.

She walked down the steps to the dust and sand arena before going in the back room to drag out some dummies. She lined them all up horizontally, three feet apart from another. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger, flipping in the air and catching it by the handle and getting in position. She closed her eyes, bouncing on her toes, bending her knees and imagined the straw dummies to be monsters. Anything that could attack and kill her if she isn't fast enough.

Inhaling a deep breath she opened her eyes and charged at the first dummy. She let out a frustrated yell before raising her hand and slicing down in a deadly arch across the chest. Straw exploded out of the cut. Annabeth jumped back imagining it coming to attack her and then charged again spinning around before stabbing it where the heart would be. She continued to annihilate the other dummies as well.

When she was finished she looked at where the dummies were. In their wake was straw scattered all over the place, and their bodies wrecked with cuts where her dagger had hacked and stabbed. The rush of adrenaline pumping in her blood gave her a high that she hadn't felt since she got back. The familiar ache of her muscles was welcoming. The atmosphere of fighting put her at ease, if only for a few minutes.

"You have a wonderful technique," a voice came from behind.

Annabeth who was still breathing deeply from the exercise turned her head towards the person. Quintus, the new swordsman teacher, walked down the steps and towards her. His gray hair was neatly combed back, and he wasn't in armor like she usually saw him. He was in a casual t-shirt and cargo shorts with Nikes on. He gave her a curt smile, but it came out as more of a grimace instead. Annabeth got lonely vibes from him.

"I mean I've been training since I was seven. I'd hope I was at least good," Annabeth admitted with a shrug looking over at her work.

Quintus walked up and stood next to her. His gray eyes, which marked him a son of Athena stared at the mess she made as well. He had his hands behind his back, and his posture was a little hunched like a weight was constantly pressed on his shoulders. Annabeth could empathize with that. Annabeth stole a glance at him, noticing the weirdly shaped burn mark on his neck. She had noticed before, but Percy had told her that when he asked, Quintus got defensive and covered it up.

"Swinging swords and weapons have never really been my favorite method of releasing anger and frustration, though," he said offhandedly.

Annabeth arched an eyebrow at the older man. She sheathed her dagger and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's ironic coming from the swordsman instruction. What do you do then?" she asked with curiosity.

She saw him smile and let out a chuckle at her comment. His eyes darted to the ground and his frown returned.

"Me? I run away from problems and then just sit on them instead. I like creating things," he said with a tone of remorse.

Annabeth almost hated how much she related to that. Maybe it was just a child of Athena thing. She hoped not. She walked over and started to clean up the straw. Whoever was put on clean-up duty for chores would hate her if she didn't. And she didn't want anyone else to hate her at the moment.

"Sounds like you've been through some shit," she commented throwing the straw in her arms away in a basket.

"More than you can imagine," he responded cryptically.

Annabeth scoffed while picking up some more. She turned towards the older man who was still just standing there looking at the ground.

"Can't be worse than being the only one to come back alive from the quest you were leading. First, quest no less. It's humiliating."

Quintus looked up and he had a look in his eyes that Annabeth couldn't place. She'd seen it in Chiron's eyes before. When he seemed to know everything and the secrets of the universe. It was a look that belonged to someone who has lived through centuries. Annabeth felt unease seeing that look on Quintus' face. He took a deep breath and did a long exhale through his nose.

"I wouldn't lose hope on that quest now," he chided.

Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes.

"That's what everyone is telling me. And you know, I believed it the first few times, but now time is ticking away and it's not looking so well. I can't just venture into the labyrinth alone, that's suicide! So right now I'm kind of stuck here doing useless shit and getting plagued by nightmares and guilt instead," she ranted.

In her anger, she had thrown the straw she had in her arms to the ground. She then crossed her arms and glared at Quintus. He looked even sadder than he usually did, which angered her even more. Pity was the last thing she needed, from him of all people! After a few moments of just staring at each other, she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Stop looking at me like that! I hate all the looks everyone is giving me! Like I'm a bomb about to explode at the gentlest push!" she screamed.

"You should know Annabeth, you aren't the first to fail a quest, and you won't be the last. Not every quest ends in success," he said in the voice of a sage.

"Yeah, well all the other's I've been on have been successes. I've been wanting to lead a quest of my own since I was seven. And the time I finally get to, it blows up in my face and everyone blames me!"

"No one blames you for what happened in there. The labyrinth is a place that is meant to trick and deceive you. Even the most clever of demigods can fall victim to it. Daedalus has even been tricked," he said softly.

"I'll believe that when I see it, or if Daedalus himself tells me. But he's been dead for two millennia so there goes that option," she muttered pessimistically.

"All I am saying is that the quest is not over. The first part might be, but you will find your success. You just have to trust the right people and perhaps put that hubris aside just for a little."

Annabeth knew that her fatal flaw wasn't a secret to anyone at Camp, but Quintus had only been here for a few weeks. She didn't know if she was just that obvious with it, or if he somehow knew from experience. Quintus gave off ancient vibes to Annabeth, but some people are just born with old souls. Maybe he was one of those people.

"It would be best if you clean up your mess before dinner. The Aphrodite cabin is on clean-up, and they will not be happy if they see this mess you've created," he said before walking away from Annabeth.

* * *

"I think that if we set up these traps around Zeus' Fist, it will be better in the case of an attack," Clarisse insisted gruffly.

Annabeth nodded, her hands covering the edges of the map of Camp. Clarisse had somehow become one of her better friends at Camp. They still had their arguments, because Clarisse was still a hot head, but they got along better than most. Annabeth also appreciated having her when it comes to planning battle strategy, being a daughter of a war god.

Annabeth drew some 'x's over areas in the woods that surrounded the pile of rocks and scattered around the area as well. She pointed the tip of the pencil over them.

"Setting traps definitely is a good thing, but I don't want too many because it could cause some serious damage to the woods and the nymphs would be pissed," Annabeth mended the suggestion.

Clarisse rolled her eyes and drew over Annabeth's suggestions with her own. She then pushed her finger on a particular mark she made.

"It's just as much of a risk as every other day Chase. Maybe we can just avoid this battle altogether by blowing the entrance to shit instead. No entrance, no way into Camp through that hellhole maze."

Annabeth snapped her head up and glared at the big daughter of Ares. Her light brown hair was plaited in two french braids (which Annabeth had no doubt Silena was behind), and a red bandana that was the color of blood over her forehead. Her light brown eyes glared back, challenging Annabeth to say something.

"We can't just blow the entrance up Clarisse," Annabeth said.

Clarisse shrugged her broad shoulders and crossed her muscular arms over her chest. The two of them were the same height, but Clarisse was built broad and strong like an ox, while Annabeth was lithe and narrow.

"And why not?" she challenged.

"Because that isn't the wisest way to go about these things," Annabeth rebutted.

"Not the wisest, or is because you're still hoping Prissy will somehow crawl through that hole just like you did and life goes back to normal?" Clarisse bit.

Annabeth let out a growl. She wanted to punch Clarisse right in that face of hers, but she refined herself back instead. She hated how Clarisse got under her skin so easily still. It had always been that way, even when they were both small.

"Shut the fuck up La Rue," she threatened.

A smirk came to her face like she was enjoying every moment of this. She probably was, Clarisse lived for picking fights over everything. Typical daughter of Ares.

"Or what? You're going to attack me with words and riddles? Or maybe call on the owls to hoot in my ears every night?"

This argument could go back and forth forever. And normally, Annabeth wouldn't back down until she won, but she was just so tired now. She hadn't gotten any sleep during the past week and a half, too busy trying to keep her mind occupied with other things other than the glaring elephant in the room that was her quest and Percy. She tried to push her fears of being left again and feeling insignificant and inferior to everyone back to the abyss of her mind. But she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she let out a soft sigh and turned away from Clarisse.

"I'm too tired to fight Clarisse. Can we please just go back to planning something?" she asked wearily.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Clarisse's tough facade fall and it was replaced with surprise. Then something she never expected, softness.

"Chase, I know shit seems to have hit the fan with you, but remember that you're not the only one the labyrinth has fucked with. It messed with me, and caused me to become MIA during the winter."

Annabeth knew that she was thinking of Chris Rodriguez. The demigod who had gone rogue to Kronos' side, but then got lost in the labyrinth only to found by Clarisse in a state of insanity. With Dionysus not at Camp, he was somewhere here still probably going through horrific bouts of memories of whatever he saw down there. And by Clarisse's dull face, she could see that it was wearing even the tough daughter of Ares too.

"Maybe we don't have to blow the hole up. At least not yet. I know Chiron gave a two-week notice for Prissy to come back, and that time's not up. We can wait," Clarisse offered in a rare form of charity.

Annabeth just nodded with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Annabeth knew it was the day. It was the day she had been dreading since she got back and had that talk with Chiron. Fourteen days had already passed by. Meaning the two week deadline was up.

She tried to go along with the regularly scheduled activities without having to think about it. She got up with her cabin, resumed the reins of the head counselor from Malcolm, who was more than happy to give them up to her and led her siblings again. She ate a nice breakfast, practiced some sword fighting, even though Quintus was still observing her keenly. He was different since they had that little talk. During arts and crafts, she did some coloring pages which she found was actually relaxing and almost therapeutic. Overall the day was going normally. Until Chiron sent Katie Gardner as a messenger saying he wanted to talk with her. Then the day went to shit.

She trudged up the steps to the veranda of the Big House, and inside where she knew Chiron would be. Annabeth had been in here enough times during her life to not get confused as to where everything was. She walked down a small hallway where she knew Chiron's office was. The wood door was ajar, and she knocked before opening it up wider so she could step inside. Chiron was no longer in his centaur form but was sitting in his wheelchair. Stacks of reports from satyrs and other spies he had out in the real world were in front of him. Annabeth took a seat and waited for Chiron to be ready for her. A moment later he shuffled the papers neatly and placed them in a drawer.

He turned around to face her, and he weaved his fingers together and placed them in his lap. He tried to give a welcoming smile, but given they both knew what was about to be spoken, it came out more sad. Annabeth weakly appreciated the effort, though.

"Annabeth, I think we know what is going to be spoken," he softly warned.

She mutely nodded her head. Her leg started to shake up and down rapidly and she started to look at everything else in the room except Chiron. Carvings of names were all over the sides of the doorframe. Some dated back to the nineteenth century. Sometimes Annabeth forgot how old Camp really is, and how many demigods went through here with the training of Chiron. Photos, some new, and many had the sepia tint of first photographs or polaroids from the mid-twentieth century. She observed the fashions in each photo, the tacky orange camp shirts were still worn, though. Somehow the 1970s made it look really good. Books also lined up the walls, stacked high around. Chiron's office was cluttered but it felt like home.

Her eyes caught one of her, Grover and Percy their first summer, and she ripped it away from the image. She was the only one here of the three of them. Two of her best friends gone. She felt the twinge of guilt seep into her bones again and the prickling of tears about to fall.

"My dear, I know it's hard but I think it is time to accept fate as it is. Two weeks have passed and I am afraid we will have to proceed accordingly. The last thing we want is Percy to be a restless soul."

The image of a burned Percy, the one that haunted her dreams and became nightmares came to her mind. His words filled with venom, slowly poisoning her echoed in her ears. He had told her that he would become that. And she didn't want that to happen. If anyone deserved eternal rest, it was him. Not her, not anyone else.

"Okay," she croaked out.

Chiron nodded his head like it was final.

"I would also like you to have the honor of lighting his funeral shroud. You were his best friend after all."

Annabeth hated how she used the past tense. Because that meant that he had already accepted him dead. She might have agreed to do the proper burial rites for him, but she still couldn't bring herself to accept that he was truly dead. Not yet at least.

"My cabin can also make the shroud for him," Annabeth suggested.

Athena's children often had a knack for sewing and weaving. Considering her mother is a master weaver herself. They would do it the fastest. Chiron nodded once more and gave a small smile.

"I think he would like that. You know where to get the supplies."

That was his tone of dismissal. Annabeth stood up once more and took a deep breath before walking out of the Big House. She headed over to the arts and crafts center and got everything she needed. All the colors picked out were blues and greens, and she even got gold for the trident, the symbol of Poseidon.

When she walked into Cabin Six, she dropped all the supplies on the ground and plopped down in front of all of them.

"We as a cabin are making the burial shroud for Percy. Everyone sit down and help," she commanded.

Slowly all her siblings sat around in a loose circle. They all didn't question why they were tasked with this because she was sure they all knew. Even the ones who were little. Malcolm slowly placed himself next to her, sitting criss cross. He picked up the needles needed and started doing the stitches. Annabeth found the process easy and calming. She didn't have to think about anything else except making sure the stitches were perfect. Being the daughter of Athena, it made it easier and natural.

When it was finished, the blues and greens rippled with any form of movement. It looked like the ocean on a calm day. The golden trident in the center glowed brightly with power like Poseidon was actually using it. Annabeth then leaned forward and took both corners and started to fold it properly until it was a small triangle. Then she stood up with the fabric gently in her hands and placed it on her dresser for safe keeping until the next day.

Malcolm came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead. Annabeth sighed into the gesture feeling warmer than she had the past two weeks. Then he gave her a reassuring smile before getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next day was gloomy. Everyone knew what was happening, and it seeped into everyone's mood. Breakfast, which usually has some early risers happy and chatting was silent as people just ate their food in their own thoughts. The burial was going to be in the afternoon, and all activities had been canceled for the day.

When it was time, all the campers shuffled down into the amphitheater and sat together with their cabins. Annabeth had stared at the shroud she and her siblings had weaved the night before. She didn't want to pick it up because that meant it was all real. That she was burying her best friend without any body. Percy, who she had feelings for since the summer of their first quest. She had hoped beyond reason that he would maybe someday become the person she could rely on the most. But now she was back to square one, with all her fears and insecurities coming back to her in a flood.

With a deep sigh, she picked up the neatly folded fabric in her hands. She rubbed her thumbs over the softness of it, just staring at the beautiful colors. Then she walked out of her cabin and towards the amphitheater. The rest of her siblings were already there. Annabeth strode down and sat next to Malcolm in the front row.

Chiron stomped his hoof three times loudly. It wasn't necessary considering everyone in there was silent, to begin with. But then he cleared his throat and began to speak. Annabeth tried to follow, but she was too tired and sad to really pay attention to whatever formalities he was saying. Annabeth had a grim feeling that this was just the beginning; that he would have to be saying these words many more times in the near future. She felt hollowed out, a gaping hole in her chest where her heart was.

Suddenly she felt a gentle nudge, snapping her out. She looked towards Malcolm, whose gray eyes were a little worried. Then he twitched his head towards Chiron and Annabeth knew it was her turn. With a shaky breath and a nod in thanks to Malcolm she walked up next to Chiron. He had a lit torch in his hand and he gave a reassuring nod to her. Slowly, she unfolded the burial shroud and set it upon the flames neatly. Annabeth's hands were shaking, but she managed to get a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket.

In the dead of night, while everyone else was sleeping, she had tried to write the perfect eulogy for Percy. She tried, to sum up what he meant to her in words, but no matter what she wrote, it would never compare to the feelings she got when she was around him. She unfolded it, but in her distress, she could barely read her own chicken scratch handwriting from last night. Instead, she crumpled it in her hand and decided to wing it.

She realized she was crying, and quickly wiped away any tears and snot coming from her face before taking a breath and saying some few words.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," she choked out, "He," she started scanning her eyes across the crowd.

Then she saw something she'd never expect. Up at one of the entrances, she saw a familiar mop of black hair. He was standing there looking at all of them with shock and confusion. Annabeth gasped at the sight and pointed at him.

"He's right there!" she exclaimed.

Everyone's heads turned toward Percy, Annabeth saw Beckendorf call his name, and then run up to him, followed by everyone else who was cheering. Annabeth was too stunned to actually do anything. Chiron then burst through the crowds and Annabeth decided to follow.

Anger coursed through her veins. Here she was, suffering from survivor's guilt for the past two weeks, and he had the nerve to come back completely healthy like nothing had ever happened? She surged up the stairs pushing her way through roughly. Then she was standing right in front of him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouted.

Before Percy could even answer she ran into him, giving him a bone crushing hug. Anger melted and all she felt was an immense relief. She just wanted to hug him forever and never let go. But when she looked up, she saw all eyes were on her, and she roughly shoved him away to gain her composure back.

"I–we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed, fond of the little nickname.

He just shrugged his shoulders and had a sheepish look on his face. She still couldn't believe he was in front of her, alive and well.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I got lost."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "LOST?" She yelled, "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world-".

She was cut off by Chiron telling them that they should talk in the Big House. With that, he grabbed the two of them away from the scene.

As he explained what happened, Annabeth couldn't help but feel he was forfeiting information from her. He was using vague details about what happened. How he got stuck on an island somewhere, and obviously someone helped him. But who? Hephaestus somehow found him and told him something and then he came back on a magic raft.

"You've been gone two weeks," Annabeth said hoping her voice sounded steady enough. She was still very shaken up by the whole ordeal. "When I heard the explosion, I thought–", and then she was cut off by Percy who looked sad.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. His green eyes were sad and Annabeth hated seeing them like that. "But I figured out how to get through the labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus."

That piqued her interest and she leaned forward wanting to know what he learned. When he explained it, though, rage filled her up again. A mortal helping? She would do it over her dead body. Her pride was at stake here, she needed to lead the quest.

"But this is my quest," she argued, "I need to lead it."

Chiron had a look like he was reprimanding a disobedient child. She hated that look and snarled.

"My dear, it is your quest. But you need help."

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt wronged and offended by this suggestion.

"And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's–".

"Hard to admit we need a mortal's help," Percy interrupted. "But it's true."

Annabeth hated how out of whack her emotions were. She was offended that Percy suggested the idea of a mortal's help in a demigod's quest, her quest no less. She was mad that he was interrupting her. She was still livid that he'd been marooned somewhere on an island, getting nursed back to health while she was killing herself over guilt. And she had a suspicion about where he was. The very idea of it made her blood boil. But she still was happy to see him back too. It made her head ache. But she still glared at Percy with all the fire, hoping she could portray all the hurt she built up the past two weeks.

"You are the single most annoying person I've ever met!" she screamed. Then she stormed out of the room and to her cabin.

Maybe now she won't have any more nightmares and can actually get some rest. She was still glad that Percy was back, no matter how annoying he was at times. Because at least she has her best friend again, and that he willingly came back to her. And Annabeth can happy with that for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! I always wondered what Annabeth went through in that two-week period. So that was the inspiration to this. Comments are welcome! Thanks everyone!


End file.
